Glen or Glenda?
Glen or Glenda? ist ein B-Film von Ed Wood aus dem Jahr 1953. Der Film ist ein Dokudrama über Transvestiten und Transsexualität, und ist semi-autobiografisch versucht eine Lanze für das Thema zu brechen. Der Film erhielt auf Grund seiner Würdigung in dem Buch The Golden Turkey Award zum späten Kultfilm. Handlung In einer Stadtwohnung wird die Leiche eines Mannes in Frauenkleider entdeckt. Der Fall beschäftigt Inspektor Warren so sehr, dass er den Psychologen Dr. Alton aufsucht und ihn fragt was die Gesellschaft Menschen wie dem Verstorbenen überhaupt tun kann. So erzählt er ihm die Geschichte von Glen/Glenda und Alan/Alaine, von denen jede eine anderes Happy End beinhaltet. 'Glen/Glenda' Glen und seine Freundin Barbara stehen kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit. Er könnte eigentlich sein Leben genießen und die Liebe erleben. Allerdings gibt es für ihn ein großes Problem, er trägt gerne Frauenkleider und versucht dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Er ist nicht glücklich und bleibt häufig vor Schaufenstern mit Damenbekleidung stehen und wünscht sich diese zu tragen. Er kämpft sehr lange mit diesem Gedanken und fragt seinen Freund Patrick, der ebenfalls dieses Gefühl kennt um Rat. Er sagt ihm, dass er eigentlich die Antwort schon kenne. Während er in Frauenkleidern nach Hause kommt, fällt er in einen Alptraum. Dort sieht er sehr wirre Szenen. Die durch die mystischen Formeln des Wissenschaftlers hervorgerufen wurden. Er erkennt, dass er zur Wahrheit stehen und präsentiert sich seiner Freundin als Frau und gesteht ihr alles. Sie bricht zwar zu erst in Tränen aus, zeigt aber schließlich Verständnis und übergibt ihm ihre Angorra-Jacke. 'Alan / Anne' Alan wurde als Pseudohermaphrodite geboren, bei dem beide Geschlechtsteile vorhanden waren. Von seiner Mutter wurde er sehr mädchenhaft erzogen und fühlte sich wie ein Mädchen. Das er nicht war. Während des 2. Weltkrieges wurde er mehrfach ausgezeichnet. Während seines 24. Lebensjahres erhielt er die Möglichkeit eine Geschlechtsangleichende Operation zu vollziehen. Aus ihm wird Anne und erlebt ein neues Leben, an dass sich Anne anpassen muss. Nach dieser Geschichte wird die Frage gestellt was aus Glen geworden und warum er nicht umoperiert wurde. Dr. Alton erläutert, dass er nicht als Frau glücklich wurde und er von seinen Eltern zurückgesetzt wurde. Stattdessen wurde seine Schwester bevorzugt. Die Rolle des Wissenschaftlers Die Rolle des Wissenschaftlers der von Bela Lugosi verkörpert wird, ist nicht ganz klar definiert. Er könnte der Puppenspieler von Glen und Alan sein, der in ihr Leben durch magische Worte aufwühlt und verändert. Es gibt auch die Theorie, dass Belas Rolle nur noch mehr Kinobesucher anlocken sollte und er deshalb nur auf seine Rolle als Wissenschaftlers fixiert wird. Die mystischen Worte wurden nur geschrieben, damit er eine Funktion im Film erfüllt. In einigen Szenen wird der Wissenschaftler als Betrachter des Alltages und des Lebens dargestellt. In einer Szene ist sein Bild von galoppierender Büffel überlagert, diese Szene beinhaltet den berühmten Satz:"Pull the Strings." der häufig parodiert wurde. Der Alptraum Glens Alptraum, ist eine sehr intensive Szene. In den ersten Bildern erlebt er einige Softcore-Szenen, in denen auch BDSM betrieben wird. Diese Szenen wurden auf den Wunsch von George Weiss eingefügt. Auf Grund dessen wurde der Film nur für Erwachsene freigegeben. Glen verwandelt sich Glenda und sieht wie seine Freundin unter einem Balken begraben wird. Er kann er ihr erst helfen, in dem er sich wieder in Glen zurückverwandelt. Er wird schließlich von einigen Personen angegriffen und verfolgt. Er sieht sich schließlich vor dem Traualtar, bei dem der Teufel Trauzeuge ist. Er wird schließlich von einem Richter angeklagt und von einigen Personen verspottet. Es kommt schließlich dazu dass er wieder zusammenklappt. Auch der Teufel verspottet ihm in der sich in Barabara verwandelt. Der Teufel wird von Captain DeZita gespielt, der nach dieser Rolle in keinem weiteren Film zu sehen war. Hintergrundinformationen Der Film entstand in den Jack Miles Studios in Hollywood. George Weiss der Produzent des Films, übernahm die Rolle der Leiche. Auch Kameramann William C. Thompson ist als Richter in Glens Alptraum zu sehen. Auch der Teil von Alan und Annes Geschichte wurde hinzugefügt um den Film zu verlängern. Ed Wood vermied es während der Dreharbeiten in Frauenkleidung aufzutauchen wenn seine Freundin Dolores Fuller am Set war. Über die Gage von Bela Lugosi gibt es das zwei Aussagen, dass er 1.000 US-Dollar oder 5.000 bekam. Der Film floppte an der Kinokasse und wurde erst nach dem Tod von Ed Wood zum Kultfilm. 1982 wurden 6 weitere Filmminuten in den Film integriert, die damals nicht hineingeschnitten wurden. In einer Szene ist unter anderem auch ein Homosexueller Mann zu sehen, der Glenda bedrängt. Die Wirkung auf die Popkultur 1994 wurde der Pornofilm Glen and Glenda gedreht und veröffentlicht. Tim Burton verwendete die Filmmusik für seinen Film Ed Wood und stellte einige Szenen aus dem Film nach. Teile des Films sind auch in dem Film Sleazemania Strikes Back zu sehen. Der Film erhielt auf Grund seiner Würdigung in dem Buch The Golden Turkey Award zum späten Kultfilm. Weitere Filmtitel *''He or She?'' *''I Changed My Sex'' *''I Led 2 Lives'' *''The Transvestite'' Weblinks * IMDB-Eintrag * Wikipedia-Eintrag Kategorie:Filmtitel 1953 Kategorie:Drama